marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy basiert auf einem 2009 veröffentlichten Marvel-Comic. Die erste Version des Teams von Superhelden stammt aus dem Jahr 1969. Der Film ist als zehnter Teil im Marvel Cinematic Universe ''angelegt. Der Abenteurer Peter Quill, auch "Star-Lord" genannt (meist von sich selbst), wird Opfer einer erbarmungslosen Kopfgeldjagd, nachdem er eine geheimnisvolle Kugel von Ronan dem Ankläger gestohlen hat. Um dem Verfolgern zu entgehen, muss sich Peter einer seltsamen Gruppe von Außenseitern anschließen. Er schließt mit ihnen einen Waffenstillstand. Als Peter erkennt, was an dieser Kugel so mächtig ist, müssen er und seine neuen Gefährten Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora und Drax der Zerstörer alles aufs Spiel setzten, um ihre Feinde zu besiegen und die ganze Galaxie zu retten. Handlung (Spoiler!) 1988 stirbt die Mutter des noch jungen Peter Quills an Krebs. Kurz bevor sie starb, deutet sie an, dass der Vater von Peter ein "Wesen aus dem Licht" sei und überreicht ihm ein Geschenk. Peter rennt daraufhin verzweifelt aus dem Krankenhaus und wird von einem Raumschiff entführt. 26 Jahre nach diesem Vorfall ist Peter ein Ravager geworden, der sich selber Star Lord nennt, der Mitglied in den Reihen von dem Außerirdischen Yondu Udonta ist. Von dem Leben auf der hat er sich nicht viel behalten können. Allerdings besitzt er noch das Geschenk seiner Mutter, das er bisher immer noch nicht geöffnet hat und einen alten Walkman, der eine Kassette mit alten Pop Songs abspielt, die ihm seine Mutter zusammen gestellt hat. Irgendwann bekam er einen Auftrag von Yondu, er soll eine Metallkugel (den sogenannten Orb) aus einer Ruinenstadt besorgen. Doch als er die Kugel hat, wird er von Korath und dessen Männern angegriffen, die einem Ronan dienen. Peter kann jedoch entkommen. Anstatt zu Yondu zu fliegen, will er den Orb selber dem Hehler verkaufen, der diese Bergung in Auftrag stellte. Um sich zu rächen, setzt Yondu ein hohes Kopfgeld für Peters Gefangennahme aus. Peter weiß nicht, dass Ronan der Ankläger hinter dem Namen Ronan steht, ein Angehöriger des Volkes der Kree und ein großer Feind des Planeten Xandars ist. Xandar ist eine fortgeschrittene Welt, die vor einiger Zeit einen Friedensvertrag mit Kree ausgehandelt hat. Dies ignoriert Ronan aber, da er, sein Vater und sein Großvater im Krieg gegen Xandar verloren haben. Um seine Rachelust zu beseitigen, hat er mit Thanos eine Vereinbarung getroffen: Wenn er den Orb beschafft, zerstört Thanos Xandar. Als er merkt, dass Korath bei seiner Mission versagt, den Orb zu beschaffen, schickt er Gamora los, um den Orb zu beschaffen. Fast zur gleichen zeit ist Peter im Laden Hehler auf Xandar. Doch als dieser hört, dass auch Ronan diesen Orb haben möchte, bricht er das Geschäft und schiebt Peter aus seinem Laden. Draußen wird er dann von Gamora angegriffen, die den Orb haben will und von den Kopfgeldjägern Rocket und Groot, die das Kopfgeld von Peter kassieren wollen. Gegen Ende werden alle von den Nova Corps gefangen genommen und ein Gefängnis im All gesteckt, dem Kyln. Gamora ist dort allerdings nicht sehr willkommen, da sie eine Tochter des Ronans ist und wird von mehreren Gefangenen bedroht. Peter, dem Gamora gefällt, befreit sie aus dieser Situation und schlägt vor, den Orb an einen Interessenten zu verkaufen, den sie kennt und die Summe unter den Drei ... äh Vier aufzuteilen. Peter, Rocket, Groot und Gamora können zusammen mit Drax aus dem Gefängnis entkommen. Sie fliegen mit Peters Raumschiff nach Knowhere, eine Kolone, die von Verbrechern bewohnt wird und treffen sich dirt mit Gamoras Kunden, dem Collector Taneleer Tivan. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass der Orb in Wirklichkeit ein Behälter für den Infinity-Stein ist, einer von 6 Steinen dieser Art, die die geballte Energie des Kosmos vor dem Urknall aufgenommen haben und nur von wenigen Wesen kontrolliert werden können. Eine Dienerin von Tivan versucht den Stein an sich zunehmen, vernichtet aber sich und die Sammlung des Collectors. Damit der Stein nicht in falsche Hände fällt, entscheidet Gamora sich dafür, den Stein den Nova Corps zu überlassen. Peter stimmt dem notgedrungen zu. Drax hat allerdings, ale er betrunken war, Ronan angefunkt, um ihm zu einem Kampf herauszufordern. Ronan, der jetzt den Orb und Gamora persönlich suchen muss, eilt sofort in die Kolonie Knowhere. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hat auch Yondu die Spur von Peter verfolgt und ist ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Knowhere. Drax greift Ronan direkt an, ist ihm jedoch weit unterlegt und wird von seinem Feind zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Jedoch findet ihn Grott, der ihn dann rettet. Gamora, die von Rocket und Peter unterstützt wird, versucht in einer Minenkapsel Peters Schiff zu erreichen. wird aber in den Weltraum hinaus gedrängt. Dort wird ihre Kapsel von ihrer Schwester Nebula zerstört. Während Ronan mit dem Orb verschwindet, rettet Peter Gamora, die hilflos im Vakuum rumtreibt und setzt dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel. Allerdings werden sie von Yondu aufgelesen und an Bord gebracht. Dort kann Peter ihn überzeugen, Ronan an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern, da dieser mit der Macht des Steins die Galaxie auslsöchen könnte. Zusammen mit Rocket, Groot und Drax verbünden Peter und Gamora sich mit den Ravagern und arbeiten einen Plan aus, um Ronan aufzuhalten und zu töten. Ronan hat allerdings seinen Handel mit Thanos abgesagt und will Xandar nun persönlich zerstören. Peter gelingt es, die Nova Corps zu warnen. Der Angriff auf Ronans Schiff gelingt, dank der Nova Corps und Peter, Gamora, Drax und Grott können in das Schiff eindringen und schlagen sich zu Ronan durch. Doch der Infinity-Stein hat ihn praktisch unbesiegbar gemacht. Rocket eilt seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und fliegt dafür mit seinem gleiter direkt in Ronans Schiff. Durch den Einbruch werden allerdings wichtige Systeme zerstört und das Schiff stürzt auf die Oberfläche Xandars. Groot opfert sich, damit seine Freunde gerettet werden. Er verabschiedetet sich mit den Worten "Wir sind Groot". Durch den Infinity-Stein übersteht Ronan ebenfalls den Absturz. Als Ronan Xandar zerstören will, lenkt Peter ihn ab und Rocket und Drax können den Stein aus Ronans Hammer entfernen. Peter hindert ihn daran, den Stein wieder zukriegen und muss ihn dafür selber in die Hand nehmen. Dadurch wird er von den zerstörerischen Ernigien durchfahren und Gamora und die anderen verbinden sich mit ihm, so dass die Intensität der Energie, der peter ausgesetzt ist, gemildert wird. So kann Peter den Stein benutzen, um Ronan zu töten. Als Danke für die Rettung von Xandar, wird das Schiff von Peter repariert. Rocket hat sogar einen Spross von Groot gefunden, der im Laufe der Zeit zu einer neue Version von Groot heranwachsen wird. Es stellst sich auch heraus, dass Peters Vater ein Außerirdischer ist und Yondu den Auftrag hatte, Peter, nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, zu seinem Vater zu bringen, aber das Abkommen gebrochen hat. Am Ende sammelt Peter sich und öffnet das Geschenk von seiner Mutter. Das Geschenkt beinhaltet eine weitere Kassette mit alten Popsongs. Danach bricht er mit seinen neuen Freunden auf, die jetzt als "Beschützer der Galaxie (Guardians of the Galaxy) bekannt sind. Nach dem Abspann sieht man den Collector, der sich von einem seiner Sammelstücke, Howard der Ente, ein paar Sprüche gefallen lassen muss. Cast Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy - Trailer|Deutscher Trailer First Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer|OV-Trailer Bilder Guardinas of the Galaxy 4.jpg Gaurdinas of the Galaxy 3.jpg Guardains of the Galaxy 1.jpg Die Gurdians.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 6.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 7.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 8.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 9.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 10.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 11.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 12.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 13.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 14.jpg 594047.jpg|Thanos Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg|Filmposter 1 Guardians of The Galaxy Filmposter.jpg|Filmposter 2 Guardians of the Galaxy Filmposter 2.jpg|Filmposter 3 515373.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Filmposter 4 Guardians of the Galaxy Star-Lord Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Star-Lord Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket movie poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Rocket Guardians of the Galaxy Groot movie poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Groot Guardians of the Glaxy Rocket und Groot Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Groot und Rocket Raccoon Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy Drax Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Drax der Destroyer Guardians of the Galaxy Corpsman Dey Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Corpsman Dey Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Prime Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Nova Prime Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Yondu Guardians of the Galaxy Korath.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Korath Guardians of the Galaxy Nebula Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Nebula Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Ronan Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster The Collector.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: The Collector Drax Poster 2.jpg|Destroyer Poster Trivia ''(Achtung: Spoiler) * Olivia Wilde wurde die Rolle von Gamora angeboten, doch sie lehnte ab. * In Thor: The Dark Kingdom hat Benicio Del Toro als der Collector einen Cameo-Auftritt. * Chris Pratt unterschrieb seinen Vertag ohne zuvor das Drehbuch gelesen zu haben. * Stan Lee wird nun doch einen Cameoauftritt haben. Er hatte vorher angekündigt keinen zu haben, da er niemals an den Comics mitgeschrieben hatte. * In einem Interview offenbarte Vin Diesel dass er niemals einen Termin mit Marvel hatte. Er dachte sich die Geschichte aus um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Marvel bekam davon Wind und bot ihm dann tätsächlich eine Rolle an, die er annahm. * Gegenüber der Badass Digest sagte Kevin Feige, dass der Film keine Weltraum Komödie werde sondern auch ganz ernste Stellen habe. * Jason Momoa sprach für die Rolle Drax der Destroyer vor. * James Gunn gab bekannt dass der Soundtrack zum Film teilweise aus Liedern der 70er 80er Jahre bestünde. * Nathan Fillion wird einen Cameoauftritt haben. * James Gunn gab an dass, der Film mit The Avengers 3 verbunden sei. Wodurch der Film Verbunden ist lässt sich derzeit nur vermuten, doch viele Fans gehen nun davon aus das dies durch Thanos geschehen wird. * In Marvel's The Avengers wurde Thanos von Damion Portier gespielt. * Josh Brolin stand bereits lange als Thanos Darsteller fest, dies wurde erst eine Weile später von Latino Review bestätigt. * Disney gab bekannt dass Fahri Yardim die Stimme von Rocket Racoon im deutschen übernehmen wird. * Die ersten Pressestimmen ergaben für den Film ein durchaus Positives Feedback. * Der Soundtrack von Guardians of the Galaxy landete auf Platz 1 der Albumcharts der USA. * In der Post-Credit Szene sieht man den Collector inmitten der Trümmer seiner alten Sammlungen,Hund Cosmo leckt seine Wunden als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönt: 'Warum lässt du dich von dem so abschlecken? Ätzend.' Es ist die Ente Howard! * Robert Downey jr. hält den Film nach eigenen Aussagen für den besten Marvel Film der je gemacht wurde. Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der DVD, Blu-ray sowie 3D Blu-ray ist für den 08.01.2015 vorgesehen. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub